Fearless Water
by AlexyHeartsAnime
Summary: Your called Haruka Miyagi, a shy girl who has a HUGE fear of the water! "Try to overcome your fear of water by joining our swim club!" He says, is he insane? !
1. Chapter 1 : Meeting Haru-chan!

**Hey guys! (^.^)**

**I feel like doing a Free! Iwatobi Swim Club series (cuz I can), but that doesn't mean I'm quitting Fairy Tail so keep them orgasms for my next chapter of it, okay? (- ^ -)**

_**Your name is Haruka Miyagi meaning 'Spring child', your favourite time of the year is of course.. SPRING! Your favourite thing in the whole universe is a Cherry Blossom tree, and loves the colour pink. You're not much of a girly girl and you're not a tomboy either but, you have a quick temper and have only 1 friend. You are a quiet girl and tend not to talk to others, you are afraid of what they think of you. Your biggest fear is the water.**_

**~Chapter 1 : Meeting Haru-chan~**

"Come on Haruka, were going to be late!" A short brown haired girl ran to the school gate and turned to me waving. Her name is Hikari Suzuki meaning 'light'.

I made my way slowly over to my cheerful friend and glared at her as I reached her.

"What?" She questioned me.

"Your annoying" I answered and walked passed her. _That is my annoying habit, being mean on purpose, of course I don't mean to, but because I have my short temper I just grew up this way._

"Yeah, yeah" She giggled and ran her way up to me. "I wonder if there are any fit guys in out class.. fufufu" She smirked.

"Your disgusting, besides is that all you think about?" I asked.

"Hm? Of course not. I'm all hyped to join a club!" She squealed.

I just kept my head down, staring at the floor quietly while she was muttering something about joining clubs. We reached the teachers office and both looked at each other and gave up a big breath.

Hikari slammed the door open and shouted "WERE THE NEW STUDENTS FROM OKAMI HIGH SCHOOL, WHERES MIHO-SENPAI?

All the teachers including some students all turned to Hikari. "You idiot" I blushed slightly.

"Heehee!" She rubbed her hair giving an idiotic smile.

"I'm here!" We both turned our heads to a brown haired lady waving at us, smiling.

Hikari ran her way over there as I just walked over.

"You're too slow!" She pouted. I let off a big sigh. I noticed there was 4 boys, 3 were staring at us grinning.

_Argh stop staring._ I thought slightly blushing again.

"You must be the new transfer students.. Hikari and Haruka?" She slightly tilted her head questioning us.

"Yes!" Hikari answered for us.

"Well good timing, you see these 4 boys were saying how they would help show you to the classroom, right?" Miho grinned evilly at them.

"Uhhh" They all jumped "Y-yeah!" They nodded facing us.

"Good, well get 2 it!" She pointed to the door and smiled.

* * *

We took our leave. I felt so awkward around them and my legs started to shake a little. Hikari turned to me and smiled gently. "Don't worry, they seem nice. Besides there good looking. Especially the tall one with the green/brownish hair" She winked at me.

"Y-your weird.." I turned away from her.

"Ah, we haven't introduced ourselves!" he asked making us both jump in sync. "Ah sorry I scared you?" We nodded 'no'. "Ok good, anyway I'm Makoto Tachibana and that's Haruka Nanase, call him Haru for short."

"Oh my god Haruka, he's got the same name as you!" Hikari smiled at me.

"S-so what?!" I backed slightly away from her.

"Hehe" She grinned. "So!" She turned back to the boys "What's your 2 names?" She asked.

"I'm Nagisa Hazuki" He pointed to himself, feeling proud for some reason.

"My Rei, Rei Ryugazaki" He bowed.

"Awww, no need!" Hikari blushed.

_Great most of them are idiots_ I thought face-palming myself. I was surprised to see Haru glare at me. We stared at each other, at what seemed like forever. It's like all my problems were floating away into the deep ocean... Suddenly a deep chill went down my spine and I quickly turned away from him.

"What's wrong Haruka?"

"What's wrong Haru?" Hikari and Makoto both said in sync. They both blushed and giggled.

"Class is this way, come on come on!" Nagisa waved his arm, telling us to go over to him.

Me and Haru both walked over to them and made our way over to the door.

"Ah wait up!" We all turned to see Miho running up towards us, panting.

"Haaahhh! Finally! Both Haruka and Hikari, can you stay outside so you girls can introduce yourselves." She ordered us and we just nodded.

Through the walls I could hear the murmured words of what Miho was saying. "Okay so today we have 2 new students who recently transferred due to some issues. Please come in!"

I felt like I was going to stop breathing, I froze and panted hand.

"Dear.. dearr" Hikari giggled and pushed me over to the door and smacked it open "HELLO!" She gave a big smile.

I blushed deeply and followed behind Hikari to the front of the class.

"I'm Hikari and she's Haruka, we are both from Okami High school that recently burnt down!" She made it loud and clear so everybody could hear. "Please bear with us!" She smiled.

Everyone smiled and started to whisper about us which is not helping my self esteem at all.

"Okay Hikari can you sit in between Makoto and Rei please?" Miho pointed to the free seat.

"Okay!" She skipped over to her seat humming to herself.

_What an idiot.._ I thought and gave a silent sigh.

"And Haruka can you sit next to Haru please?" She pointed to my free seat.

I nodded slightly and walked slowly to my seat and stared at Haru who was staring back, _what's his problem? Even so, why do I need to sit next to him, he reminds me of.._ I shook my head and sat down in the free seat and got my equipment out.

"Okay so today is reading English practices, if you don't have a book for whatever reason please share with the person next to you" Miho asked politely.

_Just great, Why God, Just why?_ _Since I'm new and of course I haven't got a book yet I have to share with Haru. ARGH!_

I turn to him and move my desk closer to his to they were touching and turned away from him.

He got the book out "Turn to page 102!" Miho gave clear instructions and with a glimpse, I read what was on the page with some struggle. I got to a point where I could understand the meaning. It said: 'He embraced me tightly shaking his head and gave off a faint smile.' I tilted my head slightly.

"You don't get it?" A quiet voice whispered beside me.

I turned and saw Haru staring at me. I blushed and turned my head slightly. "N-no..." I answered. _His voice sounds so calm_..

"What part?" He asked.

"That p-part" I stuttered and pointed to the words.

"It means he hugged her, and nodded 'no' because the girl thought he didn't like her so he smiled because he was relieved he had the same feelings." He told me in a way I could understand.

I gasped and gave a faint smile while blushing deeply "T-t-thank you.." I looked down waiting for a reply but got no response. I got mad and peered up at him. He had his elbow against the table and was staring at me, smiling. _Stop it!_ I thought and instantly turned away and glared at the book.

* * *

-Over to Hikari and Makoto-

"Seems like things are going well over there.." Hikari whispered to herself.

"What's wrong?" Makoto asked her.

"N-nothing" She blushed "Uhh you're a little too close..." She moved her head back slightly.

"O-oh sorry! It's a habit" He immediately turned away blushing slightly with his hand covering his mouth.

"So cute..." She whispered to herself, blushing. "By the way are you in any club activities?" She asked.

"Yeah, the swimming club" He smiled.

"O-oh..." Her face faced the floor and the mood turned depressed.

"Is everything okay?" He grabbed her arm carefully so it would not hurt her.

She jumped a little and sighed. "Well ... you see, it's about my friend Haruka she's afraid of the water ever since little, she had an incident where her mother died from drowning in the ocean. I feel sorry for her though, she won't go anywhere near water now." She looked up at Makoto and pleaded " Please don't say anything, if she found out I told you, she wouldn't let it go easily."

"Don't worry I won't" He smiled making her heart jump.

"Thanks.." She blushed slightly.

"But, why doesn't she give it a try, I mean Haru can teach her, when Haru's in the water, nothing can stop him" Makoto giggled a little trying not to distract anyone. "I'm sure with his help then she wont be afraid any more"

"Well we can try but, it won't be easy.." Hikari sighed.

"Might as well have a go thought right?" He smiled.

It took her a while to answer "Hm!" Hikari smiled together with him.

"BRIIIIIIIIINGGGGGGGGGGGGG BRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIINGGGGGGGGGGG" The bells went off for break.

"Okay class, you worked very hard today, well done!" Miho waved everyone goodbye as they left the room.

**Well that's it. OMG IT'S SO LONG I'M SORRY! v(.-.)v Hope you enjoyed though! (^^) Please review and tell me if I should continue or not because it's my first time writing about an anime besides Fairy Tail so, it would really help thanks! **


	2. Chapter 2 : Joining The Swim Team!

**Welcome back guys! (/^.^)/**

**I decided to give shout-outs to all the people who review.. well, try to anyway. **

**Thanks prettykitty280 for the wonderful review I'm glad you enjoy it so far, you made me smile! (^w^)**

_**Your name is Haruka Miyagi meaning 'Spring child', your favourite time of the year is of course.. SPRING! Your favourite thing in the whole universe is a Cherry Blossom tree, and loves the colour pink. You're not much of a girly girl and you're not a tomboy either. You have a quick temper and have only 1 friend. You are a quiet girl and tend not to talk to others, you are afraid of what they think of you. Your biggest fear is the water.**_

**~Chapter 2 : Joining the swim team~**

I helped Haru pack away by giving him his English language book. "Thanks" He smiled softly and leaned down to put the book in his bag.

"Y-your welcome.." I muttered quietly and turned away to pack my pencil case.

"Haruka!" Hikari ran over to me waving her arm about like an idiot (once again).

"Can you stop being a nuisance?" I face palmed.

"Hehe" She rubbed the back of her head.

I heard a chair clatter behind me, I turned and saw Haru was going to leave and meet with his friends.

I wanted to say something but nothing came out of me. _Pathetic, I can't even say the simple word 'Bye-bye'..._ I sighed.

"Maybe next time yeah?" Hikari giggled.

"I swear you're a physic" I glared at her.

"I'll take that as a compliment!" She smiled. "Oh that's right! Before I came over to you Miho asked if we could go to the teacher's office"

"Why?" I asked out of curiosity.

"I'm not sure but, teachers order so we have to do it!" Hikari gave a salute. She grabbed my hand and pulled me up.

"Whoaa" I gasped. "Don't pull me like that!" I scolded her.

"Now's not the time! Let's go, let's go!" She dragged me over to the classroom door.

"Bye Hikari, Haruka!" Nagisa shouted all the way on the other side of the classroom.

I blushed slightly but did not dare to face them. "Bye-bye!" Hikari waved back and with that she dragged me along.

* * *

-Teachers Office-

"There you 2 are!" Miho waved at us.

"Sorry were late!" Hikari apologised.

"It's okay!" Miho smiled. "How was your first lesson here? Did you like it?" She asked.

"It's great, I understand you more than my previous teacher!" Hikari squealed.

I just sat there looking down on the floor listening to the 2 idiots hoping this will be over soon.

"Anyways, I wanted to ask you two something" We kept silent, staring at her. "You see I was wondering if you have any clubs in mind of doing. You see it's kind of a rule here in Iwatobi to join a club, of cores most people don't but..."

I was about to speak until Hikari busted out "YES!" She raised her fist up at the air.

"Really which one?" Miho tilted her head slightly, giving us a questionable look.

"Secret!" Hikari winked at her.

"W-wait Hikari, I didn't hear any of this!" I whispered to her.

"Shhh!" She placed a finger on her lips and smiled."Sensei were gonna now if that okay!" She sat up out of her seat.

"Fine by me but, you better tell me soon" Miho pointed at her, pouting.

"We will!" Hikari winked and grabbed my arm, once again and pulled me out of the room with her.

I shook my hand away and asked "What was that about?!"

"Were joining a club, is that wrong?" She asked.

"Of course!" I started to get mad "You should have told me!"

"Well I found out what to do at the end of class, I'm sorry!" She started to tear up a little.

"Haaah, it's fine but what's the club?" I asked.

"Well about that..." She turned away from me. "When I tell you please don't get mad okay?" She clapped her hands together.

_Oh great, it's probably something stupid._ I thought. "I won't" I sighed.

".. It's the... SWIM CLUB!" She waved her arms about enthusiastically.

A long awkward pause rose. "Erm Haruka?" She asked, I could tell by her face she was kind of frightened.

"..." I kept silent and walked away from her.

"Come on Haruka! Lighten up will you, the boys are in it too!" She catches up to me.

"..." No response.

She pouts at me. "At first I wasn't so sure either Haruka..." She said seriously. I flinched by the drastic change in her voice which. "At first I was going to reject his offer to join it but, I thought that if you had help in the water then maybe you would realise it's not scary at all.." She smiled to herself.

I look down to the floor. "You don't understand..." I ran off, leaving her there with a shocked look of her face.

"What's wrong Hikari?" She heard Makoto mumble behind her.

"..."

"Hikari?" He proceeds to tap her shoulder but she beats him to it by turning around.

"I... I.." She begins to cry. "I think I had a fight with Haruka!"She buried her face with her hands.

"Huh? Why?" Makoto asks her as he grabs her on the shoulder.

"Well I asked her about joining and everything like that but she said that I don't understand and ran off after that.. I don't know what to do...!" She cries even more.

"You really did mean about how it would be hard BUT, we will fix it okay?" Makoto gave her a sweet smile making her blush deeply.

"Hm" She nodded back with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Let's go guys!" He turns but found Haru was gone. "Huh? Where did Haru go?" He folded his arms while the rest search round the area.

* * *

-Over with you-

"Argh why swimming out of everything? Is she an idiot?" I state trying my best not to cry. "She knows I'm afraid to even look at water so why..." I sit down next to a cherry blossom tree. I sat there for a while until I hear footsteps coming my way. _Is that Hikari? She better apologise.._ I turned but found myself shocked to see not Hikari but Haru. "W-why?" I asked

He sat down beside me. "Do you really not want to join the club?" He asked, when I looked him in the eyes they seemed a bit sad.

"W-why would I?!" _There I go again with my mood._ I backed slowly away from him but he kept getting closer to a point where I reached a wall. _Crap!_

"Because don't you want to overcome your fear?" He placed both hands next to my head on the wall so I couldn't escape.

"It's not an easy thing to do" I looked away to avoid eye contact.

"The reason I stared at you that time.." I froze and slightly turned to him "Was because I could tell you were a shy person, you have a habit of putting up a front even though it's not your real self" My eyes were wide open at this point. I could feel tear emerging from my eyes.

"H-how could you...(hic)..Possibly know h-how I... feel" I tried my best to hold in the tears but failed to succeed.

"Because I could tell by the look in your eyes." He said with a deep stare into my eyes.

"N-nobody (hic) has ever.. Realised.." I mentioned. "Why you.. Out of (hic) all people?" He kept silent but was still giving a glance at me. "I turned away from you... because (hic) you remind me of... of the ocean" I confessed.

I could see his eyes slightly widen but not for long and felt him smile "Then why aren't you running away, you could have gone under my arms"

"Ah!" _Why didn't I think of that?! _I blushed and looked down. "I don't know..." I calmed down a bit from crying.

"It's because you're not afraid of me" He came a bit closer to me.

"W-wait.." I clapped my hands onto his chest. "It's because you're not water..." I suggested.

"Well then" He got up and waved his hand in front of me. "Let's go see real water then?" He smiled.

I hesitated. _Why can't I refuse?_ I took his hand and he held it gently. _His hands are so warm... I like it.. WAIT WHAT AM I SAYING?! _I blushed as red as a tomato and bashed my cheeks with my other unoccupied hand.

"Here we are" He turned to me and pointed at the pool.

I uncovered my eyes and gasped."T-this.." I didn't feel a shiver or cold wish rush past me, instead I felt warm. _Because of Haru?_ I looked up at him. He was smiling which made me turn away.

"See you're not scared are you?" He giggled.

"Huh?! Wait I..." _He's right... instead my hearts beating really fast because of the warmth. It's something I've never felt, that must be it. _I smiled and took a glimpse of the water. "My mother drowned... that's why the water frightens me.." I spoke gently.

He looked kind of shocked but at the same time with sorrow. "I know it's a depressing story to tell you but I've always hated the water because I was afraid it would happen to me so I always used to keep away from the water but right now I don't feel scared at all, maybe it's because of you" I smiled at him.

"..."I saw him blush slightly which made me realise what I just said. _That totally just sounded like a confession. What was I thinking?! _I let go of his hand and turn away "S-sorry, just don't m-misunderstand okay?" I blushed.

"Don't worry I won't" He replied instantly.

"HARUKA!" I heard a familiar voice approach me from behind.

"HARU-CHANNNN!" It was Makoto and the 2 other idiots with Hikari.

"There you are Haruka, I've been worried sick!" She let out a big sigh and pouted. "I... IM SORRY HARUKA-CHI!" She hugged me.

"D-don't do that!" I blushed.

"But..." She cried happily.

"Try to overcome your fear of water by joining our swim club!" Makoto asked me.

I turned to Haru then back to Hikari as they wait for a response. "S-sure..." I replied quietly.

"Haruka..." Hikari teared up again. "YOUR SO GROWN UP!" She hugged me more tightly.

"L-let go of me!" I tried to push her away.

"Then let's go and consolidate this with Miho shall we?" Rei pushed up his glasses.

We all turned to him and looked at each other. "Hm!" With that all of us ran towards the building.

_Even though I have a huge fear of water...That doesn't mean I can't overcome it. After all I have friends now who can help me. I'll be fine, Right mom?_ I looked up to the sky and smiled.

**Woop woop! (^_^) Even longer than the first chapter, just kill me now, Might as well turn it into an anime! (Never gonna happen) Haha. So anyways please do review this chapter. I ask in all my chapters because I really like to know what you guys think I should improve on or what's really good about the story so far. So without further ado, I'll be going for now, Bye-Bye! (*^*)**


	3. Chapter 3 : Meeting Akira-chi!

**Welcome back guys! (/^.^)/**

**I decided to give shout-outs to all the people who review.. well, try to anyway. **

**Thanks prettykitty280(Or should I say Hikari xD) once again for the wonderful review, I'm glad you 2 have a lot in common. **

_**Your name is Haruka Miyagi meaning 'Spring child', your favourite time of the year is of course.. SPRING! Your favourite thing in the whole universe is a Cherry Blossom tree, and loves the colour pink. You're not much of a girly girl and you're not a tomboy either. You have a quick temper and have only 1 friend. You are a quiet girl and tend not to talk to others, you are afraid of what they think of you. Your biggest fear is the water.**_

**~Chapter 3: Meeting Akira-chi!~**

"Haruka come on..." Hikari waved her hand to me.

"N-no!" I clattered my teeth together. Let me explain, I said 'sure' to joining the swim team but, I'm not emotionally prepared to dive in the water!

I was hiding behind a table, shaking in fear.

Hikari sighed. "I knew this would happen..."

"Well look on the bright side, at least she's not scared of seeing it" Makoto smiled.

"Y-you've got a point..." Hikari– blushing, turned away from Makoto.

"Hm?" He asked her.

"N-nothing, at least help me!" She pouted at him.

"Err... sure" He giggled. "Haruka come on, the waters not hurting us so it won't to you okay?"

"B-but..." I replied. I felt an eerie presence behind her. I turned.

"You're getting in the pool okay?" Miho smiled with dark aura behind her.

I gulped and nodded. I slowly made my way over to the pool. I look at it glisten. _Warmth is what I need right now.._ Haru and Rei are busy making posters from the girls swim team, I'm doomed.

"Here goes..." I gave one last gulp before Nagisa pushed me in. "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" ...Splash.

I opened my eyes to see me underwater, alive at least. _I thought I was dead for sure..._ I felt weird, the sensation of water brush past me over and over again. It made me feel relaxed like I was fading away into a endless ocean, I closed my eyes trying to put my mind at rest.

"Haruka?" I felt a familiar voice approach me.

I slightly open 1 eye. It was Hikari. She pulled me up and gave a big gasp for air. "Are you okay?!" She asked concerned.

"I-I'm fine..." I spaced out for a moment.

"You sure? You don't feel dizzy?" She pulled me into a hug.

"I'm fine really, I feel relaxed so let go of me" I nagged her.

"Relaxed?" She tilted her head in surprise.

"See water isn't so bad!" Nagisa winked at me.

"YOU ALMOST KILLED ME YOU FREAK!" I blurted out at him making everyone jump. "Ah..." I blushed and faced the water. _My mood again.._

"Sorry, I guess I shouldn't of done that.." He looked down with a sympathetic look.

"Ah.. no... S-sorry.." I apologised quietly.

"No it's okay!" Nagisa got all cheerful again like nothing ever happened. _Argh, he planned that... idiot.._

"Were back!" Gou, our manager, came running to us with Rei and Haru. "Look, look girls!" She gave us an A3 sheet with a drawing of me and Hikari in our swim suits smiling with the words 'Come and join!' on it.

I looked at it petrified. "What's this..." My eye slightly twitched.

"IT'S SO PRETTY!" Hikari squealed. "LET'S USE IT!"

"Huh?!" I gasped at her toothy grin.

"Good, it looks like you don't mind the water anymore..." Haru pointed at me.

I blushed "Ah well..." I glared at Nagisa who laughed it off.

"Anyway come on girls and boys lets hand these posters out!" Gou suggested. "Makoto and Haru you go together to the front gate, Rei and Nagisa go around in school and girls you go though the back."

"Yes boss!" Nagisa saluted and pulled Rei away.

Makoto got out of the water and walked up to Haru "Let's go?"

"Yea..." Haru nodded. He slightly turned to me which gave me a fright. He smiled softly and walked away.

I blushed "Earth to Haruka?" Hikari waved her hand in front of my face.

"Huh?" I blinked a few times and turned to Hikari.

"Let's go?" She smiled and dragged me along.

* * *

-With Haru and Makoto-

"Hopefully this goes well" Makoto started up a conversation.

Haru nodded. They both tried all sorts of girls but most said no. They were about to give up until a girl confronted them "Your Haru Nanase correct?" A girl with long blue hair and glasses approached them.

"Uhh yea?" He turned to her.

"I'll be glad to join the swim team, I'm probably one of the best swimmers out of most girls" She poked her glasses up.

"That's great!" Makoto jumped in glee. "Now we need 1 more member, maybe they have already found one!" His eyes sparkled. "Let's head back?" He pointed at the direction to the pool.

* * *

-With Haruka and Hikari-

"We have tried everyone but they all said no or just ignored us..." Hikari sighed. She sat down on a nearby bench, reaching for her bag to grab her water bottle. Gulp gulp gulp. "That's better! Let's head back?" She immediately shot out of the chair.

"Might as well" I agreed. As she began to walk away I heard a faint cry nearby. I tried to ignore but it felt like I needed to go. I turned to Hikari who was busy running off into the distance. _I can't catch up..._ I sighed and followed the cries.

It let me to this old shed. _Don't tell me it's haunted.. _I glared at the shed. _Here goes nothing.._ I walked up to the shed and slowly opened the door. I took a peek though and was shocked to see a small-ish girl looking at me with tears rolling down her cheeks. I felt sorry for her, I must admit.

I opened the door and shut at so it was just me and her. _She looks like a doll..._ I blushed. "U-um who.. are you?" She asked.

I made my way over to her. She slightly tried to get away from me. "There's no need to run away" I glared at her.

"U-umm... you're not one of those bullies are you?" She managed to say under her breath.

"Huh? Why would I?" I took a glimpse at her as her face shot up.

"U-um sorry for miss judging you!" She bowed down to me. _She kind of reminds me of Nagisa..._

"It's fine really, I know I'm being nosy but the reason your crying... is because of the 'bullies?'" I asked out of curiosity.

"It's pretty obvious huh?" She sighed, looking at the ground. "It's stupid, getting picked on just because I'm small and flat-chested" She was on the verge of tears again.

I hugged her slightly, blushing. "Your c-cute as you are o-okay?" I couldn't even believe there would come a day I would say that.

"R-really?" She wiped the tears off her face.

"Mhm!" I smiled gently. She started to cry into my chest. Tears of joy, someone finally accepts her for being small. I felt happy for her, and for me as well.

"... I-I want to be your friend!" She looked up at me determined.

I blush slightly. _Oh I know! _I unwrapped the poster and handed it to her. "You can become my friend if you join this!" I told her.

She looks at it and gives off a bright aura "T-thank you!" She pounces on top of me. "Oh that's right I'm Akira Kochi!" She smiled.

"I-I'm Haruka Miyagi..." I mumbled. I'm not gonna lie, I'm really happy right now.

"Anyway, let's go! I wanna go see the other members!" She grabbed my arm and pulled me out.

"H-hold on!" I blushed.

"Hee hee!"She giggled and skipped happily onwards with me.

_She's not too bad... But still pisses me off_. I sighed.

**I kind of rushed this because I'm lying here on my bed, typing this, half asleep xD. Well I also rushed because I post a new chapter every Wednesday so I couldn't forget. ;) Oh nearly forgot, REVIEW PLEASE! (;^;)**


	4. Chapter 4 : Rival!

**Welcome back guys! (/^.^)/**

**I decided to give shout-outs to all the people who review.. well, try to anyway. **

_**Your name is Haruka Miyagi meaning 'Spring child', your favourite time of the year is of course.. SPRING! Your favourite thing in the whole universe is a Cherry Blossom tree, and loves the colour pink. You're not much of a girly girl and you're not a tomboy either. You have a quick temper and have only 1 friend. You are a quiet girl and tend not to talk to others, you are afraid of what they think of you. Your biggest fear is the water.**_

**~Chapter 4: Rival?!~**

Akira dragged me along, passed the shed and along the way to the pool. "A-Akira hold on!" I panted.

"Hn?" She turned and smiled to me.

"Can you not?" I glared at her.

"S-sorry..." She pouted.

"Anyway let's go?" I blushed slightly "You wanted to see them didn't you?" I smiled softly at her.

"Waaaah!" She blushed at me "Okay!" She grabbed hold of my hand and ran.

"W-wait Akiraaaaaaaaaaaa!" Off we went.

"Where is Haruka?!" Hikari stomped impatiently in circles "We have a new member but she ran away from me"

"Calm down Hikari" Makoto stopped her and gave her a gentle smile.

She blushed "Sorry.." She looked down.

"Anyway, she sure is troublesome running aw-"Before Rei could finish her heard a muffled sound in the distance.

"What?!" Makoto jumped behind Haru.

"Wait Akira WAIT! If we go any further we'll-"Splash.

I opened my eyes slightly to see figures looking down on us above the water. I turned to Akira who was busy swimming in her clothes. _What an idiot... wait this calmness is getting to me again... Sea.. Waves.. It's nice just like cherr- _I suddenly started to choke. _Oh no I'm going to die?! No I don't want to, help me!_

An arm pulled me up to the surface of the water. I gave out a big breath, panting really hard. I turned to see who saved me, it was Haru. I blushed. _I must have looked stupid..._ I faced away from him.

"Are you okay Haruka?" He asked me. I simply just nodded not daring to turn to him.

"Ah Haruka are you okay? I'm sorry!" Akira swam her way over to me.

"Hey you, whoever you are! You could of seriously made her sick!" Hikari shouted at the little girl. She gasped nearly in tears.

"Ah..." I turned to her. "Hikari apologise!" I argued back.

"B-but she-"

"Just. Do. It" I gave her a deadly glare.

"Epppp! Sorry. Sorry. Sorry!" She bowed down to her.

"Eh?" She blushed "It's okay.. really" She turned to me and smiled "Thank you" and hugged me.

"Hn!" I turned away and patted her head.

"It's not good to fight everyone, after all we don't want to have a bad reputation on the newcomers do we?" Nagisa flew his hands up to the air.

"What do you mean?" I spoke quietly.

A girl with long blue hair and glasses walked up to the pool and stared at us both "Hello, I'm Kimi Watanabe, pleased to meet you" She smiled at Akira and glared at me, giving me a fright.

_What's her problem?!_ "Nice to meet you!" Akira waved happily at her. I simply tilted my head at her.

Hikari pulled me and Akira up. "Sorry again hehe" She rubbed her hair.

"Nah, it's okay!" Akira smiled.

"Wow!" Nagisa pointed at Akira and ran up to her. "Just like a doll!" He pinched her cheeks and hugged her.

"W-whoa h-hold on!" Akira blushed.

"Nagisa you idiot she's a girl" I glared at him.

"Ah!" He pulled her off him "Sorry!" He blushed slightly.

Hikari came closer to me and whispered "They make a good couple don't they?" She winked at me.

"Huh?!" I blushed, turning to her slightly moving away from her. I heard a splash behind me. "Hm?" I turned to see Haru swimming beautifully. _Wow... pretty, just like a dolphin..._ I smiled gently.

"Well I might as well swim since this is a swim club after all" Kimi went in the changing room to change.

"Let's go Haruka-chi!" Hikari pulled my arm and Akira.

"Whoa hold o-" SLAM.

"That escalated quickly" Rei pushed up his glasses.

"Let's go swim as well?" Makoto pointed to the boys changing room, they boys nodded and ran there.

* * *

-Girls changing rooms-

"Why are you so small? It's too cute!" Hikari hugged Akira.

"I doff knorrr" Akira tried to say.

"Your killing her here.." I sighed.

"Stop messing about it's a swimming club, take you affair somewhere else" Kimi spat at us and left.

"That little.." I clenched my fists.

"Calm down Haruka!" Hikari grabbed me "Let's go yea, yea?" She smiled.

"Hn!" Akira ran out.

"That was fast.." I gasped. I turned to Hikari "You know... you remind me of Makoto" I walked off after saying that.

"W-what?!" Hikari blushed, covering her face with her hands.

_What's she so thingy about? _I sighed closing the door behind Hikari.

"There you guys are!" Makoto waved at us.

"Ah!" Hikari jumped behind me.

"What are you doing?!" I blushed.

"You go first.." She mumbled.

"You idio-" I turned to Haru. _I wonder what he thinks of the swimsuit on me... Wait WHAT?!_

"Oi Haru stop daydreaming were all here, we need to tell the girls about the competitions!" Nagisa pulled Haru along the water. _Stupid water I'll kill you! Wait why am I talking to water? _I had a moment of silence while everyone was talking about competitions. "First of all, you girls have to all tie up your hair!"

"But my hairs too short so I have trouble with tying up my hair" Akira panted.

"I'll help then" Nagisa smiled while walking up to her.

We stared at them in silence while Makoto and Rei were explaining to Kimi the other rules and such.

"We need to get them together Haruka!" Hikari had a glistening aura behind her. _Too bright... _I heard feet behind me.

"You look good in a swimsuit" Haru smiled at me.

"Eh?!" I blushed a deep red. "T-thankyou..." I nervously played with my thumbs.

"Should I teach you how to swim? After all I think you still need practice" Haru grabbed my hand.

"Eh? Umm.. If thats okay.." I looked to the ground. "And also... huh?" I turned and saw Hikari with Makoto smiling happily. _What an idiot.._

"Let's go then!" Haru smiled and jumped into the pool with me.

"Kyaaaa!" I screamed holding his arm tightly. SPLASH, under the water. Again. _This relaxing feeling again... _I closed my eyes. Haru looked at me and smiled holding my cold hand tighter making me open my eyes and look at him. _Don't look at me like that! Argh _I turned away from him.

He swam up to the surface and pulled me along with him. "You okay?" He asked.

"Yea just fine.." I nodded.

"Well let's go" He smiled and dragged me in front of him.

"W-what?" I blushed.

"I'll tell you the position's you need to be in too swim, what kind of swimming do you want to do?" He tilted his head.

"Hm... Freestyle, like crawl!" I turned to him.

He blushed slightly. "That's the same as me.." he looked to the ground.

"O-oh..." I looked to the ground "Uhh... so let's go?" I stuttered but trying to make it less awkward.

"Okay.." He put his arms undermine and held them up pulling them into a position.

* * *

-With Hikari and Makoto-

"Not only Akira and Nagisa but Haru and Haruka... interesting..." Hikari smiled.

"What you muttering about?" Makoto came up to the her back.

"Eh?" She gave a fright. "A-ah... nothing.." She laughed nervously.

He tilted his head slightly but laughed it off. "You really are strange" He smiled.

"E-eh?" Hikari blushed deep making him notice.

"A-ahahaha what am I saying l-lets go check up on the other's okay?" Makoto pointed to the others and rushed over there.

Hikari followed slowly behind him but couldnt help notice Kimi glared at Haruka. "Hmmm.. don't tell me.." Hikari closed her eyes "This could end bad..." She sighed "Oh well at least I'm with..." He stared dreamily at Makoto.

He turned her way and waved "Come over here!"

" Ah! How embarrassing, I'm coming!" She swam her way over to Makoto, Akira and Nagisa.

* * *

-With Kimi and Rei-

"So it's only us 2 left now huh?" Rei turned to Kimi who was focused on Haru. "What's wrong Kimi?" Making her jump.

"Ah nothing, what is it?" She asked him.

"A-ah um... what kind of swimming do you do?" Rei asked trying to start up a conversation.

"Butterfly stroke, how about you?" She asked him.

"Same" He pushed his glasses up hiding his small blush.

"Well I don't want to lose my pace so I'll be swimming now cya!" Kimi waved goodbye and started swimming off.

**Lots of love to all you guys! Well anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter, I know nothing special went on in this but trust me, there will be a lot of love drama soon so just you wait okay? You can probably guess the pairings by now xD. Enjoy it anyway! ^v^**


	5. Chapter 5 : Love Square

**Welcome back guys! (/^.^)/**

**I decided to give shout-outs to all the people who review.. well, try to anyway. **

**BlackJack – I know but in this story I'm going to put them in the same class. :)**

**Senna Bluefire- Good or bad? o.o**

_**Your name is Haruka Miyagi meaning 'Spring child', your favourite time of the year is of course.. SPRING! Your favourite thing in the whole universe is a Cherry Blossom tree, and loves the colour pink. You're not much of a girly girl and you're not a tomboy either. You have a quick temper and have only 1 friend. You are a quiet girl and tend not to talk to others, you are afraid of what they think of you. Your biggest fear is the water.**_

**~Chapter 5: Love Square ~**

Kimi swam up to our direction. I took a glimpse of her as she approached from under the water.

"Hi" She smiled at Haru. _Ignoring me now? _I pouted.

"Hey..?" He mumbled.

"I want to learn different swimming techniques, can you help me please?" She twiddled her thumbs.

"Uhhhh" He turned to me. I looked away and slightly nodded. "Sure" He swam with her over to the other side of the pool.

"She sure pisses me off..." I spat. "I'm going to the library, it's quiet there" I slowly picked myself out of the water and dried myself off. I kept thinking about Kimi and Haru, over and over again. "Why am I thinking about them" I sighed.

After I finished changing I quietly headed off to the library. Before I could go in a saw a familiar face, Rei. I tried to make him not notice me but, he did. "Oh hey Haruka-senpai!" He waved at me. "What are you doing here?" He asked, gradually getting closer to my comfort zone.

"It's quiet here..." I whispered.

"Mhm, let's go in together then, I like to study after all" He grabbed my arm and rushed over inside the library. "Hmmm where should we sit?" He looked around.

_We?!_ "Uhhh... over there next to the window" I pointed slightly.

"Ah! Great, thanks!" He smiled at me and we went to sit over at the benches. He pulled out a red and yellow book that spells out 'Mathematics' and placed his notebook down next to it.

I turned to look out the window and saw a cherry blossom tree. I blushed, smiling to myself. "Pretty..."

Rei turned over to notice me and looked outside. "Ah a cherry blossom tree, huh?" I jumped. "Ahaha you like them?" I nodded. "It reminds me of the time I joined the swim team, I was kinda like you but not afraid of the water, I didn't know how to swim, but Haru taught me and eventually I learnt, it's a really great place I must admit but don't say anything because Nagisa will hug me to death if he heard" He chuckled.

"Haru taught you huh..." I looked up at the cherry blossom tree again.

"Haruka-senpai if you don't mind me asking do you perhaps... like Haru-senpai?" He asked nervously.

My eyes widened. I turned to him in anger. "You what?!"

"Aiiiii! I'm sorry!" He bowed.

"I..I don't know what love is..." I mumbled, he turned to me in surprise "I've never been in love..." I blushed.

"Haruka-senpai.." He gasped. "It's okay, I don't either" He rubbed the back of his head.

I turned to him in shock and smiled a little "I see" _So it's not only me..._ He turned back to the book in embarrassment and started to study again, I just looked at him studying.

"BRIIIIIIIIINGGGGGGGGGGGGG BRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIINGGGGGGGGGGG" The bells went off to go to the classrooms

"It's time to head back huh?" Rei looked at his watch. "Well let's go?" He smiled and started to pack his things.

We both left the library and made our way to class. He opened to door and let me go though first "Thanks..." I blushed slightly and walked slowly over to my seat. I noticed Hikari, Haru. _Stop it! _I blushed harder making my way over to sit next to Haru.

"Where were you?" Haru asked.

"...Library with Rei" I answered.

"I see..." He turned away, it almost seemed like he was angry. _What's with that?_

* * *

-With Hikari and Makoto-

"Love square huh? Interesting, just gets better and better" She giggled to herself.

"What's wrong Hikari?" Makoto patted her on the head.

"Eh?" She blushed "Nothing..."

"Oh ok" He smiled "I was wondering if we could all go get you girls new swimsuits, not just boring school swimsuits, of course you girls have to come to"

"Really?" She came closer to his face.

"Hm!" He nodded slightly blushing but didn't move an inch.

"Eh?" She noticed how she was placed and back away suddenly. "Sorry" She blushed slightly.

"No, actually there's something I need to tell you on the trip" They both blushed.

"Ok..." She turned to her desk. Awkward silence filled the room with only Miho speaking.

**So... I'm tired cuz I went to nightclub, I apologise if it's bad xD. Thanks for the reviews and as I have said I can change what I want okay? **


End file.
